


im not drunk

by ppangjuseyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppangjuseyo/pseuds/ppangjuseyo
Summary: Lee Jihoon had too much to drink. At least that’s what Hansol thinks.





	im not drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed. I just wanted to make something HansolxJihoon, lol. 
> 
> I might re-write this in the future.

 

“Hyuuuung, stop,” Hansol took the paper cup from a whining Jihoon.

“I’m not drunk!” He snatched the paper cup back from Hansol and refilled it with soju.

The two were having a break from recording when Jihoon announced he wants to go out for a drink even though he is a lightweight, but Hansol didn’t know that so he agreed, immediately cleaning up and dragging the older to the nearest convenience store.

A half bottle of soju later and Jihoon already looks wasted, his face is so red Hansol thinks he’s going to explode. He tried to take the paper cup they’re using (they forgot their wallets so they decided to just share a bottle of soju and one paper cup) from Jihoon but the older only pushed him away.

“Seungcheol-hyung’s going to murder me if he saw you like this,” Hansol reasoned out to his hyung who is currently chugging the remaining contents of the bottle.

Jihoon slammed the bottle down on the table and half-glared at Hansol, “But I’m not drunk.”

“Sure you are,” Hansol stood up from his chair and walked over to the red-faced Jihoon. He kneeled in front of the producer and hugged him. Tight.

“What the fuck, Hansol!” Jihoon yelled when the rapper slung him over his shoulder.

“I don’t really want Cheol-hyung to murder me, sooo,” Hansol tightened his grip on Jihoon’s thighs before carefully standing up. “We’re going home, Hoonie-hyung.”

“I told you! I’m not drunk!” Jihoon yelled against Hansol’s back, he reached out and slapped the younger’s ass twice. “You disrespectful dongsaeng.”

“Ah! Hyung! Stop it!”

“Jihoonie’s not drunk!” Jihoon screamed at Hansol with a small voice.

“Sure, hyung.” Hansol chuckles, starting to walk slowly towards their dorm.

-x-

Hansol silently opened the door, head turning left and right checking for any sign their leader is still up. Seeing no sign of movement whatsoever, he carefully went inside, hands gripping his hyung’s thighs securely, he made beeline towards Jihoon and Mingyu’s shared room.

“Jesus, the least you can do is not fall asleep on me, hyung.” Hansol grunted, he gently placed Jihoon on his bed, a careful hand supporting his hyung’s neck. He sighed and kneeled beside the elder.

Hansol took his time admiring his hyung. From his closed eyes, to his nose, to his cheeks, and lastly, Hansol blinked, his lips.

“You’re so beautiful, Hoonie-hyung…” Hansol whispered. His hands unconsciously reaching out.

“So pretty…” The younger gently placed his hand on Jihoon’s cheek, thumb caressing the flawless skin.

“You’re so pale… I wonder if I can put some colour on these.” His lips formed a small smile.

He stayed silent, softly caressing Jihoon’s cheek. The silence made him think: Jihoon’s smile, his eyes, the wonderful little acts he does that makes Hansol heart beat fast, his voice, the way he dominates the studio, his focused little self during practice, his laugh… his lips.

“I wonder what they would taste like…”

Without thinking, Hansol leaned his face closer and closer to Jihoon’s, lips a mere few centimeters from each other. Hansol can feel his hyung’s breath hit his face.

“I like you hyung.” Hansol said, voice barely heard in the silent room.

A chuckle broke Hansol’s little bubble and he jumped backward, his head hitting Mingyu’s bunk.

“You do?” Jihoon’s voice rang in the younger’s head.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit—_

“What were you doing?”

“Um—I was—Ha ha, there was somethingin your face I was just trying to, you know, remove it, or something, I don’t know. It was a bug, and you hate bugs, right? Right, I—“

“Come here.” Hansol froze. He didn’t want to. But he has to.

Slowly, Hansol pushed himself up, Jihoon’s eyes not leaving him.

“Closer.”

Hansol walked a few steps.

“I said, closer.”  Hansol flinched, but walked closer still.

“I’m so sorry, hyun—“ Jihoon grabbed Hansol’s neck and slammed his lips against the younger’s. Hansol froze yet again. His mind can’t process it. His Jihoon-hyung is kissing him. Jihoon is kissing him!

Jihoon broke the kiss, he stared at Hansol’s face before pouting.

“You didn’t kiss me back.” This broke Hansol from his trance, he gently took Jihoon’s face in his hands and placed a loving kiss on his lips.

“More.” Jihoon whispered.

Their innocent kisses slowly turned sloppy, Jihoon forcibly pushed his tongue inside Hansol’s mouth. The two battled for dominance, Jihoon unexpectedly winning. Hansol can feel his lungs burning, needing air. But he didn’t want to stop.

Jihoon slowly broke the kiss, swiping his tongue on Hansol’s bottom lip one last time.

The two panted, their eyes not leaving each other. Jihoon smirked.

“I like you, too, Hansollie.”  

Hansol nearly slammed his head against the wall. Jihoon just laughed at him.

“Told you I’m not drunk!”


End file.
